


Chem Sunset

by starrypawz



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drug Use, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, non sole survivor - Freeform, stoner wisdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: Everyone likes sunsets right?





	Chem Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Drug use (It's Hancock, he's stoned what else is new)  
> Also Jax the OC featured here is not a sole survivor,

Another day, another sunset. Another day trying to get somewhere closer to ‘living’ rather than just surviving out here. Jax sighed as she gave the generator another once over, seemed to be working and wired up right and so her job was done, for now at least. She began to walk when she heard a familiar voice.

“Hey kid,”

“Hey,” Jax paused, “Up to much?”  
Hancock gave a leisurely shrug, grinning, “Just taking in the sights on one last trip after a long day,”

“Have fun…”

“Hey,” Hancock patted the ground, “Always nice to have some company, c’mon everyone likes sunsets right?”  There was something about how he said it that sounded both like an offhand suggestion and something that sounded like, “I really want someone here, you happen to be closest so why not?” So how could she resist?

Jax sat herself down, her eyes went briefly to whatever bottles Hancock had pulled out of his coat before she focused her gaze on the horizon.

“Pretty right?”

“Yeah…” Jax watched as the stream below took on the colours of the sky above and for a brief moment she wondered just what it would be like sitting here before the bombs fell rather than sitting here with scorched earth and ruined houses and countless ghosts and scars, “Always nice-”

“Mhmm,” Hancock slipped his arms behind his head, “Gotta admit it looks  _fucking_ amazing to me right now,  _really_  makes the colours pop,”

She turned to him, “Hancock,”

“Yeah kid?”

“Uh so… chems if I ever thought about dropping any what would you-”

Hancock chuckled, “Asked the right ghoul, pretty sure I’ve popped, huffed and injected just about everything they can throw at me,”

“And?”

Hancock sighed, his face dropping briefly before he turned to look at her, “Honestly don’t do ‘em,”

Jax blinked, “Don’t?”

“Yeah you heard me,  _don’t,_ ” Hancock sighed, “Being serious here, if you’ve never so much as  _sniffed  a_  Mentat  _don’t,_ ”

Jax noticed there was something about his voice, conviction that was it. No wonder he’d been a mayor.

“But you-”

“Yeah sometimes I hook people up,” He smirked, “Sometimes they hook  _me_  up, but that’s different they already started, tripping together is  _great_ but hell I aint gonna drag you into it,”

“Oh,”

“Sides pretty sure Nick  and your ma would get pissed if they caught me pushing,” Hancock snorted, “Already got a bad enough reputation,”

“Fine then,”

“You didn’t really wanna drop anything did ya?” Hancock smirked, “Didn’t fight me enough, means your mind was made up,”

“I guess you are a walking cautionary tale,”

Hancock chuckled.  “My advice, you ever want a buzz just have a beer once in a while,  _maybe_  a whiskey if you’re going for broke,”

Jax pulled at a few blades of grass, and watched at the colours deepened. The evening was pleasantly warm but not quite enough she wanted to take off her jacket.

“Really putting on a show tonight,” Hancock whistled, gesturing at the horizon, “Funny how that is, even after we fucked everything over we still get fucking sunsets, don’t deserve them, way that water is shimmering reminds me of how It used to look back when I was a kid in Diamond City,” Hancock sighed, “Shit was a bit simpler then,”

“That’s life?”

“Yeah I guess…”

“So…” She turned to him again, “Why did you say I shouldn’t touch chems?”

“Cause you aint done ‘em before,” he shrugged, “And,” That and sounded very drawn out, “They’re not for nice kids like you,”

“Nice kids?”

“Mhmm….” He let out a pleased sigh, “Ah there we go,”

“Nice kids?”

“Yeah, Chems aint for nice kids like you, fuck they aint for anyone really,”

“Then why do you do them?” 

Hancock caught what was left of his lips for a moment, “Usually make me feel fucking great for a while, let me feel  _something, oh that’s so pretty_ , young and dumb?” He sighed, “Didn’t feel I had much else going for me? For the sheer fucking hell of it? Do I need a reason?”

“I-” 

“And well hell the Wasteland has a way of throwing people around, throwing them right down into a pit of despair they need to try and claw your way out of,  somehow. Sometimes it makes ‘em cruel, some just can’t hack it, others it makes them wanna change shit, you though you aint been thrown around,”

“How do you know,” Jax gestured to the discoloured patch of skin running from temple to cheek and running a finger over the scar through her eyebrow.

“Ok you maybe got thrown around a little, but I bet you aint seen the sorta shit I have, Wasteland is cruel sonnabitch sometimes,” He paused for a few moments drinking in the deepening sunset, “And  _I_ decided I wanted to so something about it,”

“So do I,”

“Yeah different for you though, you do shit cause you  _know_  it’s the right thing, you actually got a working one of them moral compasses, you aint got any regrets I bet, and you got your ma which probably partly accounts for that damned do-gooder attitude, no wonder you get on with Nick so well,”

Jax went to say something but it seemed he wasn’t done yet, “I don’t know how you do it but you just seem to know there’s enough good still around after all this shit,, even though a good chunk of the bastards out here make it  _really_ hard to see that sometimes,  you’re so optimistic it’s almost disgusting and you’ve got a sharp brain in that little head of yours, sorta brain that can help make things better out here,”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah… or maybe I’m just stoned out of what’s left of my mind and speaking a whole load of Brahminshit,” He gave her a grin. She was still getting used to that grin, “Anyway, no chems for you, ok? Get my point? You’re a rare breed and so I kinda wanna do what I can to keep you just the way you are, eugh see being around you makes me all responsible like, that’s no fun,”

Jax wasn’t sure what to say to that and so just nodded and was silent until the sunset passed bringing  nightfall proper and that slightly unnerving silence that tended to hang over the Wastelands at night.

“Clear night,” Jax smiled, “Always nice to see the stars,”

“Oh shows over,” He  sighed and paused, “Mind staying with me for a while? Kinda helps  to have someone around when shit starts wearing off,”


End file.
